1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system, device and method of dispensing bulk products, where the dispensed product is protected from the micro and macro contamination of movement, transportation and storage by the manufacturer, the retailer, and consumers. More particularly, the system and method involves a unified multi-part system comprising of a bulk product dispenser, product container/bag with quick release and a secondary containment/calibration device.
2. Background
Bulk product dispensing units are predominant in the retail marketplace, and especially for foods. A significant challenge with most scoop and gravity feed bulk bins for foods and dietary supplements, is the likelihood of micro and macro contamination of the dispensed product. This contamination can be as benign as inadvertently mixing Gummy Bears with other candies, but exemplifies the problem that current bulk food dispensers are open, and their contents are exposed to the retail environment. This exposes the unpackaged food or product to potential micro and macro contamination, as well as potential exposure to infestation by insects or rodents, as well as potential adulteration or product mix-up.
Although food retailers must comply with the various Hazard Analysis Critical Control Point (HACCP) sanitary standards and regulations promulgated by various state and local Health Departments, they are generally exempt from Federal Good Manufacturing Practices (GMPs). The challenge for retailers is that their GMP exemptions may not provide them with protection from potentially exposing their consumers to contaminated or infested bulk-dispensed products. Additionally, current bulk-dispensers and systems are not compliant with current GMPs for dietary supplements, medical foods or drugs.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide retailers a bulk product dispensing system and method that safely dispenses bulk-dispensed foods, supplements and drugs to consumers free from exposure to the retail environment with its potential for contamination, adulteration and product mix-up.
Accordingly, a need exists for safer and cleaner dispensing of gravity fed products in a calibrated manner to consumers, allowing for visual inspection of the product and free from potential contamination, adulteration and product mix up of the retail environment.